Pow Card
A Pow Card is a collectible card that is renown amongst heroes and villains in the OK K.O.! universe. Each hero and villain gets their own Pow Card which details their respective power level and stats. Layout A Pow Card takes on the appearance of an ordinary trading card, but instead has a digital screen displaying the information. In the very center is an image of the hero or villain. Below it is their name, a fact about them, and in the bottom right corner their power level is listed. Pressing the card again displays additional informational of the card. This side informs XP needed to reach the next level, as well as statistics like stamina, agility, intelligence, will, and fear resistance. The information can be updated by sliding the screen as you'd do to a phone. However, there is another version of the back side , that displays the word "STATS' at the top and a box of six stats. It also shows the xp needed to level up, and power moves and their power. Using her programming skills, Dendy can customize a POW Card's appearance or add new functions to suit their owner's personality and/or interests. Dendy's customizations were such a popular fad that they were officially endorsed by POW Card Industries due to the increased revenue the fad brought the company. Pow Card1.jpg History "You're Level 100!" KO obtains his first Pow Card. Due to a glitch, it displayed his power level as "100", when in reality, it was only 0. After defeating Darrell with the help of the others in the plaza, all of whose combined power levels added up to 100, KO gained .1 of a level, bringing it up to 0.1. "I Am Dendy" Dendy is revealed to adore Pow Cards, having hundreds of them in her collection. Both she and KO share this interest in Pow Cards and grew closer as friends as a result. "Face Your Fears" This episode shows the back side of the Pow Cards of K.O., Radicles, and Mr. Gar. On the back, it shows the name, title, picture, level, experience, fear resistance, strength, intelligence, will, and agility. Strength, intelligence, will, and agility are measured in stars. "No More Pow Cards" This episode focuses on Pow Cards and Pow Card Industries when it is revealed by Dendy that she is unable to get her own Pow Card as she is a kappa who Pow Card Industries and most people consider to be monsters due to old myths that kappas drown people. K.O. is horrified by this discrimination and tries to convince Dendy that they should get rid of their Pow Card collections by dropping them in the volcano from "Everybody Likes Rad?", though neither Dendy nor K.O. can bare to destroy with their collections and they instead resolve to make it so kappas can get Pow Cards by infiltrating Pow Card Industries and reprograming the Hero Computer that issues Pow Cards. However they are caught by security, though they are given a chance to explain by Mr. Cardsley the owner of Pow Card Industries which is a family owned business founded by his grandfather. Mr. Cardsley is shown to skeptical that kappas are anything more than monsters though Dendy and K.O. convince him to give them a chance and so he calls up the company engineer Carla to reprogram the Hero computer to recognize kappas, though Dendy reveals she had already hacked into the system and created a program to do just that which Carla reveals would have taken her a long time. Dendy activates her program and eventually the computer starts detecting heroic kappas all over the world including Dendy's dad Pavel who is shown to have a level of 6. Mr. Cardsley is shocked to learn he was wrong and Carla reveals that Kappas are buying Pow Cards and opens a whole new untapped market which causes Pow Card Industries to be flooded by Technos. Mr. Cardsley thanks Dendy for enlightening him and making his company lots of money. K.O. finds that Dendy has received her own Pow Card which shows she is a Level 1 Hero, which Dendy adds to her collection. As a result, heroic kappas are officially recognized which presumably helps to dispel old myths and prejudices about them. "A Hero's Fate" In this episode, the back of the card displays a more scaled-down set of stats. At the top, a table lists "STR", "CON", "DEX", "INT", "WIS" and "CHA", each with three columns of notes. The stats are most likely represent Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma. In the middle, an experience-bar. Below the bar, a table with an pair of icons and bars noting punching and kicking. And at the bottom, some notes in small text. "The Power Is Yours!" In this episode, Captain Planet is shown to have a POW Card. Interestingly, his Level is represented by a Earth symbol which K.O. reveals indicates that his Level is "Planet" which fits with his abilities as the embodiment of the Planet Earth and nature. This makes Captain Planet the first known Hero who's Level is not numerical. "Dendy's Power" In this episode, Rad levels up to Level 3 while Enid levels up to Level 4. K.O. checks his POW Card but doesn't level up despite fighting the same enemies as Enid and Rad. Dendy uses her Hack Pack to analyze K.O. POW Card and discovers the card has a glitch that is preventing it from updating properly. Dendy tries to fix it but an Infinite Loop Error prevents her from doing so. To cheer up K.O. Dendy uses her programming skills to customize his POW Card. Drupe notices the customization and asks Dendy to customize her card as well which leads to a new fad of customizable POW Cards which is so popular that POW Card Industries engineer Carla did an official advert promoting POW Card customization due to the increase in POW Card sales it generated. Shannon however learns of the new trend and disguises herself to have her POW Card customized though Dendy sees right through her poor disguise though customizes her POW Card anyways despite K.O.'s protests. Shannon grabs her card and uploads herself as a virus that infects the POW Card Industries Cloud Server. Using Dendy's natural high jumping ability she and K.O. travel to the Cloud Server (which is literally located on a Cloud) and encounter Carla whom they mistake for Shannon only to find the Shannon Virus has mutated. Carla hides inside the server while Dendy and K.O. fight the Shannon Virus. However their first attempt only makes Shannon stronger who merges with the server. When K.O. laments all the trouble caused by his glitched POW Card Dendy remembers its Infinite Loop Error could be used to defeat the Shannon Virus. Dendy combines the card with her programming skills which they launch at the Shannon Virus defeating her. Thankful that they saved the Cloud Server, Carla offers to reward them and Dendy requests she fix K.O.'s POW Card glitch. K.O. gets a new card from the vending machine at Gar's Bodega and levels up twice first to Level 2 then Level 3 revealing the glitch had been fixed successfully. Dendy checks her POW Card as well and finds she has leveled up to Level 2 which causes her to literally jump through the roof of Gar's Bodega. "Crossover Nexus" K.O. pulls out his POW Cards to look up Ben and Garnet when he first meets them, but he is unable to find them due to them not being native to his universe. Before the heroes depart for their home shows, Garnet uses Strike's blaster pen to create her own POW Card. Her Level is listed as her gemstones, making her the second known Hero whose Level is not numerical. OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes Pow Cards are collectible hero cards and can have their "Powie Zowies" unlocked. When used during battle, a Powie Zowie will summon the hero tied to the card in order to assist KO in combat. You unlock them by completing quests to the characters. You can also get secret cards, by inputing the right codes on the Pow Card machine. Trivia * As a hero trains and grows stronger, the power level will automatically increase. Power levels can increase in .1 increments. ** Pow Cards with a negative number as their power level indicates that the person is a villain. ** However not all Heroes have a numerical power levels, as Captain Planet's power level is "Planet", which presumably is due to the nature of his origins and the fact that he is formed from the Planeteers' elemental rings' powers (Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Heart) combined. ** In "You're Level 100!", it is revealed that POW Cards can glitch causing them to produce erroneous Levels such as K.O.'s Level 100 glitch. While K.O.'s card glitch later fixes its on its own his card remains glitchy until the events of "Dendy's Power". *** This glitch can be invoked deliberately to trick the reader, as shown in "T.K.O." when Shadowy Figure glitches his -8 Level into a positive 8 to deceive K.O. into trusting him. * In "Face Your Fears", Mr. Gar stated that his outdated Pow Card hadn't been updated since he left P.O.I.N.T. which was 6-11 years ago. This reveals that Pow Cards can only be updated manually, such as with the fear level-checking game "Face of Fear". * In "A Hero's Fate", the card lists "STR", "CON", "DEX", "INT", "WIS" and "CHA" as stats. This is a reference to the Dungeons & Dragons tabletop role-playing game, which uses Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma as core ability stats. Being the vary first commercial RPG, D&D was a major influence on all other tabletop RPG, and many video games that tried to emulate it's game mechanics. Common RPG terms like "Class", "Level", "Alignment", "Hit Points", "Armor Class", "Experience Points", "Gold Pieces", etc., originated with Dungeons & Dragons. ** The order the abilities were placed came from Third Edition Dungeons & Dragons. ** If POW Cards do use D&D Ability scores, then that would mean characters on the show would have scores ranging between 3 to 18 (at 0 and 1st level), with 10 and 11 being "average human" ability. High and low scores provides positive or negative adjustments when resolving specific combat and non-combat tasks, while middle scores offer little or no adjustment. Category:A to Z Category:Objects